


4DV的PWP系列 Pussy哥 极度OC

by Fallenbell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: #4DV #教堂play #时空穿越 #P哥 #战败失身 #极度OC #爽就完事了, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenbell/pseuds/Fallenbell
Summary: #4DV #教堂play #时空穿越 #P哥 #战败失身 #极度OC #爽就完事了
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	4DV的PWP系列 Pussy哥 极度OC

如果这世上还有什么但丁不会用的武器，大概阎魔刀能排第一。  
维吉尔的武器总有些稀奇古怪的小脾气，就跟它的主人一样，但丁为此吃过不少苦头，但是依旧不长记性。

也不知道是哪里出了错，前脚刚找尼禄要来了阎魔刀，后脚就被恶魔自曝造成的冲击波卷入了时空裂缝……

再度睁开眼睛的时候，炎炎烈日已经变成了皓月当空。  
这是晕倒了多久？（但丁满头问号）  
阎魔刀也不知所踪。想着就这么回去恐怕没法交代，但丁挠了挠后脑勺，开始用自己那一半恶魔血统去搜索阎魔刀的踪迹。

***

跟着那个穿着斗篷的奇怪男人走进大教堂，正在施工中的斯巴达雕像吸引了但丁的注意力。他终于发现了这个世界的不正常之处：那个被他和尼禄误拆的雕像此时竟然还没有完工！

What the hell？  
走神的刹那，凌厉的剑风从视觉死角飞刺过来，在但丁的脸上留下不明显的伤痕。迅速愈合的皮肤上残存的一滴鲜血被甩到空中，和红衣男人闪避的动作对比起来，慢得仿佛被定格在了空间里。

神秘人的刀法又快又狠，总是能从最刁钻的角度切过来直指但丁的要害，可惜下个瞬间便没入红色的残影，扑了个空。  
趁着对方收招的破绽，脚踝上吉尔伽美什的腕轮发出轰鸣，但丁一口气连踢13脚，对方连退了13步。

粗糙的斗篷受不住如此凌厉的刃风，被撕开一道大口子，从它的主人身上滑落。那一瞬间，一只无形的手扼住了但丁的心脏。

“维吉尔……”  
这声呼唤轻得不可思议。  
即便那么多年过去了，那个男人还是一眼就能将但丁打回原形，先前的游刃有余碎了一地，他恨不得马上扑过去，但双腿却像背叛了他一样不住打颤。望进维吉尔的眼睛里，里面是他不顾一切狼狈的身影。

这个维吉尔比但丁最后一次见到他的时候还要年轻，同样意气风发、锋芒毕露。皱着眉收刀，看愚蠢的弟弟被他自己的双腿绊倒。咽下一声叹息，维吉尔最后还是没忍住瞬移过去，扶住了即将跌倒的弟弟。  
“愚蠢，但丁。”

只是一个简单的对视，但丁像是落水之人抓住唯一的救命稻草，揪着维吉尔的衣领，深深地吻了上去。

维吉尔瞪大眼睛，阎魔翻转 一刀插进了但丁的胸膛，趁着弟弟吃痛后退的间隙恶狠狠地擦了擦嘴。

“你已经堕落到用身体色诱敌人了吗？！”  
虽然这么形容不太恰当，但是此时的维吉尔像极了因惊吓过度而炸毛的猫。蓝色的魔人火力全开，全程撵着但丁砍。

“……别瞧不起人啊，哥哥。”  
为了跟上维吉尔越来越快的步伐，但丁不得不跟着魔化。场景熟悉得有如塔顶决斗的翻版，除去回荡在教堂穹顶那些属于恶魔的嘶吼。他年轻的哥哥就像一把锋芒毕露的刀，丝毫不懂得收敛和适可而止。

***

他最后还是把阎魔刀夺了过来，反手插进了维吉尔的掌心，像是对塔顶那次决绝离别的蓄意报复。  
维吉尔被固定在了一块巨石上【他们战斗打下来的】，双手举过头顶，漂亮得像个昆虫标本。这不足以让斯巴达最骄傲的孩子屈服，维吉尔屈起腿，膝盖狠狠顶向但丁的小腹，中途被弟弟接住并向两边掰开，路西法蜘蛛脚一样的尖刺穿过大腿骨，以一种极其糟糕的姿势将维吉尔钉在石块上。

蛇鳞裤被从裆部撕开，但丁含住了兄长的花唇，舌尖插进褶皱里翻找隐秘花蒂。  
“贱狗！你怎么敢？！”  
维吉尔被吸得一激灵，小穴不受控制地吹出一股透明的汁水，情动的骚味充斥了但丁的鼻腔。魔人细长舌头顺着水渍爬进紧闭的花穴，撑开紧窄甬道进出舔舐。  
“该死的……混蛋……杀了你啊——”

但丁想这一天太久了，后悔从诀别的那一天开始滋长。从一开始他就不该放维吉尔自由，就该把哥哥禁锢在身下用阴茎结牢牢锁住，然后慢慢诉说对哥哥爱意。不管维吉尔接受与否，他都该让维吉尔知道。  
那是他欠哥哥的。

长舌钻进维吉尔的秘密花园里肆意搅动，搅出的汁水一滴不漏地进了但丁的喉咙。顶着维吉尔的咒骂舔进子宫口，舌头边缘细小的肉刺嵌进敏感的子宫壁，扯出维吉尔半声尖叫。  
“一定……杀了你……呜……”

蜥蜴般的长舌将维吉尔里里外外舔了个透，每一寸褶皱都被但丁细细临摹。羞愤将维吉尔整个身体蒸成淡粉色，让人食欲大开。  
但丁咽了咽口水，解放出来的性器拍打在对方湿漉漉的会阴，沾满哥哥自己分泌出的淫水。

看着弟弟的大龟头挤开两瓣粉嫩的小阴唇，压进紧窄的处女穴进进出出，维吉尔难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。他很快闭上了嘴，下身传来的致命快感会把所有恶毒咒骂转换成撩人的喘息和呻吟，反倒便宜了那个登徒子。

维吉尔开始挣扎的时候，场面就很血腥了。为了不让血泊扩大，但丁掐住了哥哥的脖子。窒息让身下人逐渐安静下来，软绵绵地承受胞弟野蛮的征伐。漂亮的胸肌跟着节奏上下颠簸，红肿的小穴外翻成一朵艳红的肉玫瑰，含着进进出出驰骋的肉棒 不时喷出浑浊的汁水。

仰头便能看见半隐在幕布之后的斯巴达雕像，维吉尔的呢喃轻得像坠入湖水的石子，在但丁心里激起名为占有欲的海啸。

“父亲……”

恶魔的竖瞳露出凶光，红色的魔力浮现在但丁身边的空气中。顶级掠食者的注视激起维吉尔一阵战栗，下身不受控制地痉挛潮吹出大量汁水。  
“不……够了！”  
虚弱的推挤根本不能阻止发情的疯狗弟弟继续奸淫维吉尔，自制力被消磨殆尽，冷淡的长兄被操出一声又一声婉转的呻吟。  
“停下……但丁……不要再……唔——”  
交合的动作越来越粗暴，魔人尖锐的指甲嵌进维吉尔的皮肤，在小穴里驰骋的性器表面爬上了一层柔软的逆鳞，每一次抽身都能刮出维吉尔的小声尖叫。隐密的内壁被肉鳞带出体外，进入时又被狠狠顶回原位……

这场野蛮的交合一直持续到破晓，维吉尔被亲弟弟操失了声。等但丁终于把射过精液的肉屌拔出来时，维吉尔像个坏掉的破布娃娃，开腿瘫在石头上，合不拢的小肉花不时挤出一小口白浊，腿根在高潮的余韵里不停痉挛。

太过火了……  
但丁有点后悔，但是依然忍不住盯着哥哥颤抖的小穴视奸。  
维吉尔被弟弟赤裸下流的视线看得浑身发烫，脑怒不已。  
“拔出来。”

这次弟弟很听话，收起了路西法，拔出阎魔刀，翻转到刀柄的那一边递了过去。

“滚！”  
刀刃在但丁颈部压出血痕。握刀的那只手很稳，明示拒绝但丁的靠近。性事并非对维吉尔毫无影响，虚浮的步伐暴露了太多。甚至他弯腰去捡披风的时候，但丁看到了他肿成馒头大小的阴户。  
“不许跟着我！”

维吉尔将自己隐藏在斗篷下，开档的裤子被风吹得有些凉，红肿的外阴格外敏感，每走一步都被磨得又疼又爽。小腹的酸胀更是要命，未完全成熟的子宫被弟弟精液撑大，吃不下的那部分顺着腿根往下流，沿路留下一串腥臊的水渍。

“Die, Dante. DIE——”

END.


End file.
